


Down to Termina

by Zell_Serena_Cortin



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zell_Serena_Cortin/pseuds/Zell_Serena_Cortin
Summary: When Zell, a mentally disabled child with AIDS, goes from being alone in her new home in the woods to being stuck in Hyrule, she meets Link and journeys with him to find his best friend and companion, Navi. However, they're ambushed by the Skull Kid and led to Termina. Now aware of the looming danger slowly closing in on the residence of Clock Town, Link and Zell must find a way to stop Majora and Skull Kid before they run out of time. They didn't know that time could be reversed over and over. Join them on this thrilling and exciting adventure full of suspense and adrenaline as these two do everything in their power to save all of Termina from destruction.





	Down to Termina

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the games considered here. I also do not any of the character except for my OC, Zell. I will only accept constructive criticism, so no flames. Also this story will have time traveling involved.

Zell is my Oc and you have ask permission if you want to use her.


End file.
